TMNT: Claws and Shells
by Hills-to-Sky
Summary: April gets attacked by Kraang droids after she snuck out of the Lair. A battle scarred teenage street-fighter rescues her and they become close friends. However, when April and the turtles find out about a highly dangerous alien weapon that has appeared o
1. Chapter 1: Chance Meeting

TMNT '12 x OC: Claws and Shells

Chapter One: Chance Meeting.

It was late in the afternoon. The sun overhead cast long shadows of the buildings in New York and the air stank of gas, grime and food.

April O'Neil was walking quickly through the barely crowded streets after sneaking out of her new, temporary home in the sewers for some human lunch at Murikami's Noodle shop.

April knew she was going to get grounded if Master Splinter found out but she was just so sick of being cooped up underground, in a sewer, with four mutant ninja turtles as her only friends and constantly being hunted down by their two biggest enemies; the Shredder and his Foot clan ninjas and the Kraang, aliens who plan to mutate the whole planet so they can live here.

'_Yup'_, She thought sadly, _'This is my life now'_

She still had a little while before it was too dark to stay safe but she thought she could handle herself quite well even though she had barely escaped from Karai a week ago.

Lost in her own thoughts she nearly missed a tell-tale voice coming from around the corner.

"Has Kraang located the location of the item Kraang is trying to locate?"

"Kraang droids!" April gasped as she quickly ducked behind some conveniently placed garbage cans and continued to listen.

"No Kraang, Kraang has not located the location of the item Kraang is trying locate. The item Kraang is trying to locate is proving difficult to find and harder to contain so Kraang may study the item Kraang is trying to locate"

April frowned _'What are they trying to find?'_

"Kraang, I am lacking the information of this item Kraang is trying to locate. What is Kraang trying to locate?" _Three droids_

"The item Kraang is trying to locate is an unidentifiable piece of powerful and legendary alien weaponry that will prove useful to the Kraang, if Kraang succeeds in locating the item and finding the right host for the item Kraang is trying to locate."

"Kraang is now informed. Thank you Kraang"

April gasped _"_Powerful and Legendary alien weaponry? I've gotta tell the turtles about this!"

April stealthily crawled away from the garbage cans, trying not to knock one over and cause noise that would alert the Kraang.

She suddenly shivered and looked up.

The sun was gone and a cool breeze was blowing. She had to get below ground before Splinter awoke from his meditation.

Standing up she started to walk away when one of the Kraang droids walked out of the alley and looked in her direction.

"Halt, April O'Neil! You will halt for Kraang!" The droid said, alerting the other droids that had been with him.

April froze and turned to look at the Kraang then ran off along the deserted streets, the Kraang pounding behind her.

A white van pulled up in front of her and more Kraang droids got out, this time holding blasters aimed and ready to fire.

April gasped then ducked into a side street only to find it was a dead end.

She turned to face her alien attackers, drawing her tessen as she did and adopting an attack stance.

The Kraang crowded into the small alley, blocking of any means to escape.

Aprils eyes scanned the scene in front of her then sprung forward, flashing her tessen at the closest Kraang and cutting his head in two.

The Kraang continued to approach, oblivious to the dead robot lying on the ground.

April kicked and punched at the robots but a quick blow with a blaster knocked the tessen from her hand and it flew and stuck into the wall.

She looked around fearfully for a means of escape.

"April O'Neil," Said the closest Kraangbot, "You will come with Kraang" then grabbed her arm in a tight grip and started to pull her away.

All of this was being watched by a keen pair of eyes in a black ute parked opposite the alley way. It had pulled up there after the driver had watched identical twins in suits chase a sixteen or fifteen year old girl in the alley.

The driver frowned the stepped out of the van, wrapping heavy black chains around his fists as he did so.

Sneaking up behind the first three Kraang at the back he punched them down, then grabbing the blaster shot the third.

This action surprised the Kraang who paused to see what was happening, then got their heads blasted off with pink laser beams.

The Kraang who was holding April aimed the blaster at the boy who was standing amongst the remains of the droids.

"Kraang does not allow you to come any closer to Kraang"

The figure was partly hidden by the long shadows but it was clear that he cracked his knuckles when he said.

"Too bad"

Then he knocked the blaster out of the droids hand with a heavy punch then took him down with a round house kick.

April stood wide eyed, slinking into a corner, more terrified than ever.

The figure turned to face her, then gently held out a giant hand with chains wrapped around it. A X-shaped scar on his left cheek, gleamed in the fading light.

"It's alright. I won't hurt you. Are you okay?" His tone was deep but she sensed he meant no harm.

April edged closer towards him, regarding him with suspicious eyes.

It was hard to see in the fading light but he appeared to be wearing a leather jacket and black pants, making him even harder to distinguish.

"Yeah, I'm- Behind You!" She cried as a Kraang droid aimed a blaster at her helper and pulled the trigger.

He dodged the beam but it kept going and hit her on the shoulder.

"No!" Cried her helper as she sank down to the ground and darkness flooded her senses and took her away from the pain blooming in her shoulder.

The dark figure carefully picked up the girl after he smashed the weirdos' face with his fist.

"Every thing is going to be alright" He murmured, carefully cradling her in his arms.

He spotted the tessen gleaming in the wall and carefully eased it free.

Looking both ways to check if anyone was looking, he carefully put the girl in his car, started the engine and headed towards his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2: Find First, Then Panic

TMNT '12 x OC: Claws and Shells

Chapter Two: Find First, Panic Later.

"YAAAAWWWWWWWNNNNN"

"Morning Leo!" Said Donatello as Leo walked in, stretching his arms and yawning.

"Morning Donnie" His eldest brother replied, "What's for breakfast?"

"Something with pizza if Mikey's cooking" Came the answer.

A crash came from the kitchen and both the brothers turned to find Mikey walk out with a plate full of pizza pancakes, his favourite meal apart from every thing else with pizza in it.

"Come and get it!" Cried the youngest turtle, a big smile plastered on his face, as he set the plate down on the table in the kitchen.

Leo and Donnie jumped up, eager to get to the steaming pancakes first but they were beaten by Raph, as he pushed them both out of the way.

"Hey watch Raph!" cried Donnie

"What? A man's gotta eat!" Raph said as he sat down and shoved a pancake in his mouth.

"Ladies first, I guess" Said Leo as he sat down next to Mikey who was busy trying to see how many pancakes he could fit in his mouth at once.

"Hey, I ain't a lady!" Raph growled at Leo.

"I didn't say you were" Leo replied calmly.

"Raph would make a pretty scary lady if he was, though" Mikey had a natural talent for voicing his thoughts at the wrong time and ducked as Raph threw a pancake at him.

"Talking about ladies has anyone seen April yet?" Said Donnie, looking up from his laptop.

"Maybe Splinter's taking her on a training exercise?" Leo suggested.

"Or she's just sleeping in" Raph replied, "I mean, who doesn't love a good sleep in?"

"No, I checked her room already, she wasn't there. Must mean she's with Splinter"

A voice came from behind them and Splinter walked in "Not unless there are two of me"

The turtles all looked wide-eyed at each other then back at Splinter.

"But if she's not with you, then where is she?" Raph asked

Leo banged his fist against the table "She must have snuck out while we were all asleep. She knows she not allowed to do that!"

"Don't sweat it Leo!," Mikey patted his brother on the back, "She'll be fine. I mean, it's only the foot ninjas and the Kraang after her. Nothing we can't handle"

Four pairs of disapproving glares aimed straight at Mikey.

"Heh, heh. Whoops I forgot that we aren't with April" Mikeys' face held an embarrassed smile.

"Not to mention she's being hunted by Leo's girlfriend" Said Donnie.

"She's not my Girlfriend!" protested Leo.

"Maybe she just snuck out because she wanted some normal food, instead of Mikeys' Pizza everything. Being stuck down here away from your friends and normal life kinda sucks wouldn't it?" Raph gulped down a pancake.

"The lady's right" Mikey said, oblivious to Raphaels' death stare behind him.

Splinter sighed and hung his head. "Still, it is too dangerous for her to venture up their without a proper protector within range. You will need to call her back or retrieve her and bring her back down."

"Hai, Sensei" Said the four brothers in unison as Splinter left the room

Donnie picked up his T-phone and called Aprils number.

He tried it three times, getting more and more frantic with each call.

"She's not answering her phone, something must be wrong" He said after another five calls.

"Really?" Raph had gone from normal to sarcastic, "I had no idea that she wasn't answering after you tried to call her SEVEN TIMES!"

"Raph this is no time for jokes, April could be in trouble and we have no idea where she is!" Leo ordered

"Actually, I can track the digital code coming from her T-phone. We can follow that and find out where she is"

"Good Work Donnie! Let's move!" Leo ate his last pancake then headed to the entrance to the lair, the others following behind.

Mikeys eyes went wide as he run up next to Donnie "Dude! You can stalk your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend and I can track whoever I want as long as they have a T-Phone, which includes all of you"

Leo, Raph and Mikey all stopped and looked at Donnie.

"What? It's for safety reasons."

Raph shook his head as they headed off again.

April groaned as she came to her senses. Her shoulder was on fire and her head was foggy and heavy.

She tried to sit up but failed and sank back on to the soft surface she was on.

_Where am I?_ She thought, to exhausted to form actual words.

Slowly she took in her surroundings.

She was lying on a couch with a thick blanket draped over her.

There was a huge flat screen T.V mounted on the white peeling wall in front of her with big speakers on the sides.

Underneath was a cabinet holding movies and gaming consoles of all kinds.

A low table with a glass of water and painkillers was sitting in front of her and she reached for the glass.

"Woah, Easy" Came a voice from above and April jumped and looked up.

A tall, black skinned teenage boy was leaning on the couch she was lying on.

He wore a thick black leather jacket and had warm brown eyes and cropped black hair

He had an X-shaped scar on his cheek, she recognized it from somewhere.

Then the memories came back.

Her sneaking out. The Kraang attacking her and mentioning an alien weapon. Being knocked out by a stray laser shot and this boy saving her.

"You're awake I see. You alright?" His voice was smooth and thick, with genuine concern in it.

April tried to prop herself up but her shoulder hurt to much.

"Yeah, I'm good" She slipped between gritted teeth, "Just my shoulder"

"Yeah. I was going to get a friend to look at it but she didn't turn up so I just wanted your permission o tend to it" He looked away, awkwardly.

"I'm Aaron by the way" He looked back at her.

"I'm…..April"

"Here" He passed her the glass and a painkiller tablet, "Ibuprofen. It's good for the pain."

April accepted the water and pill then downed it in one gulp.

The pain seemed to lessen and she pulled herself up in a sitting position.

"Umm, Thanks for saving me, I guess" She didn't meet his eyes but it felt good to say thanks.

"No problem, just, uhh, if you don't mind me asking, What's up with those guys? Are they decaduplets or something? And why were they after you?" Aaron sat down on the couch next to her

Aprils mind raced to think up an excuse. He really wouldn't believe that they were robots with alien brains inside them. Her panic must have showed on her face as Aaron said.

"If it's personal problems that you don't want to share, that's fine. But I'm here if you need any help." He shrugged and April breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now then, You hungry?" He asked as he got up and headed towards the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3: One Answer, Three Questions

TMNT x OC: Claws and Shells

Chapter Three: Secret Backup

Aprils' stomach growled as the smell of scrambled eggs wafted from the kitchen.

Her and Aaron were having a nice, if not a bit awkward, conversation while he prepared breakfast. It turned out she had been out for the whole night

'_What are the guys gonna think? I bet there worried Sick, especially Donnie! Poor guys. I owe him an apology." _April really didn't feel to good about scaring her friends, even if they were mutants. "_Wait, what is SPLINTER going to think! Aww man, I'm totally gonna get grounded"_ Aprils' spirits dropped as the thought came to mind.

"Sooo, April" Her attention switched to Aaron who was busy scrambling the eggs, "Where do you live? I can drop you off somewhere if you want."

He was being nice but there was no way she was going to tell him she lived in the sewers with four mutant ninja turtles and a mutant rat sensei.

"You can drop me off at the library and I'll call a friend to pick me up. It'll save money that way and I should really study for an upcoming test" She hoped her lie sounded true enough.

Aaron shrugged and dished up two plates before sitting down next to April on the couch.

"If that's what you want." He replied, passing her a plate full of steaming scrambled eggs with buttered toast on the side.

April was secretly delighted by the food she had. Sure it was eggs and Mikey was a good cook but it was just something different that DIDN'T resemble a pizza.

"Hey, Aaron."

"Yeah?"

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen, turning nineteen in a few months. You?"

"16. Why did you help me? I mean, not many people in New York do that around here, so why did you?"

Aaron stopped chewing for a moment, deep in thought.

"Hmm, because I'm not from New York."

_That was it? He saves my life because he's a tourist. Great._ April thought

"Then where are you from?" April decided to press on.

"New Zealand. The land of green forests, lush hillsides and friendly farmers." He laughed, "There, even the biggest cities like Auckland are still one with the land. Unlike New York, which is just smog, traffic and concrete as far as the eye can see"

"Oh" Was all April had managed to say. She hadn't really thought about the world like that.

"Now it's my turn" Aaron had finished his breakfast and had put the plate aside.

"Huh?" April downed her last bit of scrambled eggs and toast.

"I answered all of your questions, now can you answer some of mine?"

"I guess"

"Right then, Why where those men chasing you?"

It was a blunt, straight forward question. April could see he wanted an answer, a legitimate answer.

So she decided to stick to the truth, a bit.

"They want to catch me and use me for something I don't want to be a part of. I don't know what. It has something to do with a genetic difference in me and they want to exploit that."

"So your, like, immune to all diseases or something?" Aaron, amazingly, sounded convinced.

"Something like that but I don't really know" She looked at him.

"Humans can be weird and dangerous creatures"

'_He still believes those are humans? He obviously didn't realize they were robots! That's very lucky!'_

"You don't think I'm weird or anything?" April asked, daringly.

"No, I've seen or heard stranger" was the only reply.

After a few minutes sitting awkwardly, Aaron got up and said he needed to work out and that she was free to have a look around.

He pointed out the bathroom with a few creams for her burnt shoulder, his room and a room which he warned to stay out of, unless she was suicidal, because if she went in there, she would have no protection from him against the owner of that room and the entire flat.

Then he disappeared into his training room and left her alone.

April got up and headed to the bathroom.

First she applied some burn cream to her injured shoulder then tried to call Donnie.

"Crap" April muttered as she found her phone was missing.

Either it had fallen out after the fight or Aaron had taken it.

It didn't matter as she couldn't reach Donnie or any others on any other phones because of the private network Donnie had set up.

So she just settled for a nosy around the room then decided to call her own number with the homeline..

At least four hours ago, when it was still night and the moon was the only source of natural light, the four turtle brothers had been leaping from rooftop to rooftop, in a desperate bid to find their missing friend, especially Donnie.

"Don't worry, Donnie", Raphael came up beside his younger and geekier brother, bright green eyes gleaming in the moonlight, "April can take care of herself. I'm sure she's just at a friends place."

Donnie looked back at his brother, desperately trying to find a bit of truth in his older brothers words but failed to grasp it and turned back to his T-phone, silent.

Raph dropped back with Leo and Mikey.

"I sure hope we find April tonight or Donnie's gonna break" He said, brotherly concern in his voice.

"Don't we all, Raph" His oldest brother replied, head bowed, "Don't we all" Then sped to catch up with Donnie.

"Raph?" Mikey asked timidly

"What?!" he snapped, then registered Mikeys look of hurt, "Sorry Mikey, I'm just worried. Something doesn't feel right"

"Me too" He nodded, then added hesitantly, "We will find her right?"

Raph looked down at the round freckly face, blue eyes looking sadder than usual in the moonlight, then did the hardest thing an older brother could do.

Lie.

"We will find her Mikey. Just you see."

Then they both sped off towards the others.

Donnie stopped straight in his tracks, eyes fixed on the flashing tracker mark on his screen, then toppled forward as Leo crashed into him.

"Oof! Hey watch it Leo!" He complained as he picked himself up.

"Then don't stop so suddenly" Leo retorted as Raph and Mikey caught up behind them.

Donnie just frowned then pointed down in a small alley way.

"The tracking device says this is the place"

Leo peered over the edge of the building "I can't see her down there but we should still check it out"

The four brothers hopped down and began searching the small alley way.

Raph was scrounging around in a garbage bin when he stopped, eyes wide.

"Hey, guys? You might wanna come and see this…"

The three brothers rushed over as Raphael pulled out a Kraang droid, its head completely caved in on one side, like a mighty force had punched it.

"Kraang" Donnie breathed, "Oh this is bad, this is bad. The Kraang have April! We have to go ge-" He broke of as Raph hit him on the head.

"I don't think the Kraang have April. Look at this blow. Something strong, REAL strong did this. Not the Kraang or the Foot" Leo pointed out.

"What about Dogpound?" Mikey asked.

"Dogpound pushes or swipes things out of the way, he doesn't punch then in the head like this. Besides his fists to big the cave it in. Even if he did do this, the head would have been a pancake by now."

"Then what did?" Raph asked

As the three more focused brothers continued to talk, the youngest got bored and looked around.

"Hmm?" He said as he spied a light coming from beneath the dumpster the older brothers were gathered around.

Getting down on two knees he reached under and pulled out Aprils' phone, which was vibrating with a waiting call.

Donnie broke off from his speech on evil villains and grabbed Aprils phone from Mikey, then answered the call.

"Your welcome, jeez…" Mikey muttered.

"April is that you?" He asked nervously.

"Donnie? It's me April! Oh, thank goodness your okay! So much has happened and I- I'll tell you later okay?"

"Oh thank goodness you're alive! April are you okay? What's going on? April? APRIL?" Donnie was starting to panic.

"It's alright Donnie, just trace this call. You can do that right? And come pick me up. I'm staying with a….friend. By the way, the password's Panther" And the line went dead.

Donnie ended the call then immediately started tapping away on his own phone as his brothers crowded round.

"Is she okay?"

"What's going on?"

"What was that all about"

Donnie looked up then said in a don't-disagree-with-me-unless-you-want-to-die voice and said

"We need to go to the Lair now. I can trace the phone call there and I'll explain on the way"


	4. Chapter 4: Vanish

TMNT x OC: Claws and Shells

Chapter 4: Vanish

Back at the lair, Donnie was busy trying to trace the phone-call he got from April.

Tapping keys on his keyboard while his eyes were glued to the screen, he carefully navigated the busy and confusing phone network until he had found the location of the call.

"Guys!" He yelled as he leaped up, "I found it!"

His brothers rushed into the room, crowding around the screen.

"32 Hunters Lane, Floor 5, Door 7. Aprils there." Leo read aloud.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets' go and kick the ass of the guy she's with!" Raph eagerly cracked his knuckles.

Leo rolled his eyes "Not so fast Raph, there are two problems.

One, that is in a dangerous part of town, people there are bound to be armed with knives and guns. Second, it's DAYTIME"

Donnie stood up, defensively "But we can't just leave her there! You said yourself it's dangerous there. We have to go! Besides, what if that thing that smashed the Kraangs head in, comes back?"

Leo didn't budge "We go as soon as it's dark. We'll have the advantage AND April is less likely to be put at risk."

"A wise decision, my son" Master Splinter was standing in the doorway, "To rush into dangerous territory unprepared would only enlarge the possibility of defeat. But to go when you have your advantage would enlarge your possibility of success. Listen to your brother."

"But Splinter" Donnie stepped forward, ready to argue his case, "April could be in DANGER!"

"Did she sound scared when she called you?" Splinter asked

"No, but-" Donnie was cut off

"Then she is okay, for now. Just remember everything she told you, it may come in handy."

Now Mikey stepped forward "But, what if it's a trap?"

Splinter had an amused look on his face "Will that stop you?" He asked.

"No"

"No"

"No"

"Ye-OW- I mean No" Mikey rubbed his arm where Raph had elbowed him.

Splinter sighed "Be careful and wise my sons"

As he walked off, Raphael muttered to Leonardo and Donatello "Then who does Mikey belong too?"

"Hey!" complained Mikey as Leo chuckled and Donnie smiled, a first since April disappeared.

The boys then dispersed, leaving Donnie to upload the co-ordinates onto his T-phone then tinker about in his workshop until nightfall.

April was half bored, half amazed. She had had a brief lunch with Aaron, toasted sandwiches, then had been left by herself to do what she pleased.

She had managed to contact Donatello with some luck and had hopefully given then enough details to track her down.

She sighed. It had only been a day though and to be honest, she missed them all, Donnie the most. His nerdy laugh, his awkwardness around her. It felt strange but sort of comforting.

She missed Mikeys stupidness and his smile, always ready to cheer someone up with a prank or some silly words.

She missed Raphs' sort temper and sarcastic yet witty remarks towards his brothers.

She even missed Leo, with his obsession of Space Heroes even if he was the most mature.

She tapped her fingers impatiently and looked around the room again.

Next to the door was the kitchen, small and compact yet it seemed to contain everything needed, plus a few extra knives and sharpening blocks. There even was a small fireplace that looked like a makeshift forge with the bathroom door next to it.

The opposite wall a slider door opened up to a small balcony, over-looking New York.

In the corner next to it was a punching bag in the shape of a human, but not as ratty as the Turtles'.

The door to the room she wasn't allowed to go in was next, alongside an assortment of spears, pikes and other sticks with pointy ends.

Then was the large T.V and speakers with the couches she had sat on earlier.

On the other side of the flat door was a bookcase, with a few too many First Aid books, torture books and an international firearms and weapons manual alongside the International rule book.

Moving along that wall was the door to the training room, she hadn't been in there yet, and Aarons room.

And in every single available wall space was either a sword/gun/sharp pointy metal thing hanging there or a poor animal head, like the stag above Aarons room

Despite all the scary and suggestive décor, she didn't feel threatened. Aaron seemed nice enough and if he did turn against her there were plenty of weapons lying around.

April eyed up the punchbag dummy then started to practice what Splinter had taught her, aiming for the weak spots and practicing faking blows, to pass the time.

She notice didn't the fading light or the door open behind her and Aaron walk out in a white singlet with a towel around his neck.

He leaned against the doorframe and watched her punch the dummy, before commenting

"Nice moves. Where did you learn those?"

April jumped and looked at him.

"A friend of mine taught me. I've been taking a few lessons in self-defense from him"

That was close enough to the truth.

Aaron walked over.

"I'll show you a couple then. If you don't mind, that is."

April nodded.

"Right, since you probably aren't ready for the main ones, I'll show you this."

He swung his left fist up slowly, hitting the dummy in the stomach, then swept his leg at the dummys' legs.

"This will knock your opponent over" He demonstrated again, then helped her through it. After a while he offered for her to try it on him.

"Are you sure?" April asked, "I don't want to hurt you"

"I've handled worse"

"Okay, then"

She failed the first two times but on the third try she got him down.

"Good Job! You're getting the hang of it! But lets' try it again."

Seven more successes' afterwards and Aaron called it quits.

"I need to get my breath back from all those stomach punches" He joked as he turned the light on since it was nearly dark.

April grinned and looked at him then gasped.

"Hmm? What's wrong" Aaron asked.

"You're covered in scars! What happened?"

A shadow passed over Aarons face.

His tall, muscular body was crisscrossed in scars, forearms bearing the most.

Most appeared to be knife wounds or slashes but others looked more _animal, _like a lion or tiger had slashed him with its claws.

The singlet he wore had a low neck, leaving the top of his chest visible and on the left hand side, the tips of four claw marks showed, each tissue white against his dark brown skin.

"There are some things you are better off not knowing." Was all he said before turning towards the kitchen, leaving April with a glimpse of what appeared to be a bullet wound on his right bicep, just below a shoulder and neck thermal which covered only his whole right shoulder and neck, almost like it was hiding something.

April frowned and turned towards the sliding door.

Hearing the phone ring behind her, she turned and watched Aaron pick it up then wander into his own room, chatting happily as he did.

A tap on the glass directed her attention towards the slider door once again and she picked up a familiar shadowy shape.

She rushed forward and opened the door to be greeted by Donnie, who swept her into a big hug then blushed as he realized what he was doing, and his brothers.

"Guys! Man, am I glad to see you!" April said excitedly.

"There isn't much time April. Tell us what happened back at the lair. Right now we need to go." Leo explained

"What about Aaron?" April asked, "Can't I say goodbye?"

"No you can't, April. What are you going to say? Bye, Aaron me and my four mutant ninja turtles are off down to the sewers? I don't think so."

"Fine" April turned to look back into the flat, Raph following her gaze.

"Hmph? He's got an interesting taste" He said, taking in all the weapons and punching bags.

Then the five of them leaped down and disappeared into the Sewers.

Aaron walked out of the room, then looked around for April.

"April?" He called, before spying the open slider door.

He rushed over and peered over the balcony

"What the? Where did she go? I didn't even have time to return her fan."

At that exact moment, in a darker place in New York, a man covered in metal spikes was discussing a trade with the top streetfighter in New York.

"Then it's a deal?" Asked the Shredder, his daughter Karai standing nearby, an uneasy look on her face.

"I'll think about" Replied the lithe figure, hidden in the shadows.

The Shredder, narrowed his eyes. Here he was outnumbered and he barely even knew his opponent, apart from the fact she was the most ruthless warrior in all of New York.

"Don't forget your deal, Steel Panther"

**Jordan Sheeders: I'll think about it but If you want to write fanfictions, why not make an account? And please stop asking me. I'll aske you about anything if I need to.**

**Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5: The truth

TMNT x OC: Claws and Shells

Chapter Five

The group of five made it back to the lair in no time.

April was pestered with questions (and a growling from Leo), answering each with the promise of the full story when they got back to the Lair.

On her return she was greeted warmly by Master Splinter, then scolded for going unsupervised to the surface.

"You should know better April! I know you miss your friends, family and maybe even school but it is too dangerous up there." Splinter sighed and shook his head, "Anyway, care to share your story?"

They all sat down and April told them all what happened.

Her sneaking out, the Kraang mentioning an alien weapon that has postponed their mission to take over Earth, them finding her and her being trapped in the alleyway.

"I swung my tessen at them, but I couldn't fight them all off and one of them knocked my hand and the tessen got stuck in the wall."

Then April gasped as she released she hadn't been able to pick it up.

"I didn't get it back because I blacked out! Did you guys see it when you tracked my phone?"

"Woah, woah, woah. You blacked out? Why'd did you black out?" Leo said, concerned.

"Because, umm.." April tried to remember, "A guy, Aaron, the one that was looking after me. He jumped in and shot the rest down with one of the blaster things they had." He thought he got them all but when he came to check if I was okay, a droid got up and fired the blaster at him. It missed and hit me instead though and then I think I blacked out. Then I woke up in his apartment, he fed me and gave me some medicine for my shoulder, then left me alone in his apartment. That's it, I guess"

"And that is why you will never go up to the Surface unsupervised, Again." Raph concluded.

"Sorry, April. We couldn't see the tessen when we were there." Donnie put his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Thanks guys, but, Master Splinter, I'm very sorry about the tessen. I'll try and find it, if you wan-"

"No!" Came a forceful reply, startling the turtles and April, "You will, from now on, stay down here, out of harms way, unless I agree that you can go up with my sons."

April looked crushed but all she said was

"Hai….Sensei" Then got up and left towards her makeshift room.

The turtles watched her go then turned towards Splinter.

"You do release, keeping her down her will only make her sneak out more often" Leo pointed out.

Their Sensei sighed "I know. I just hop she will be wise enough to see that she is not ready to go up there alone."

He then got up and left.

"Right, now guys. Let's move towards the topic of the _highly dangerous, alien weapon,_ April mentioned?" Raph was talking now, "I say we go and try to find out what it is before the Kraang find it."

Donnie gave Raph a blank look "Are you just saying that because you _actually care_ about the Kraang taking over the world or because you want to break some droids."

Raph looked nervous "I'm just saying, we all like smashing Kraang….."He trailed off.

Leo shook his head "Thought so.."

Meanwhile, in her room, April was looking through her previous calls.

She wanted to call Aaron and tell him she was okay and maybe ask him about the tessen.

"Found it" She muttered then dialed the number.

Almost immediately it was answered by Aarons voice.

"Hello? Aaron speaking"

"Aaron? It's me April."

"April! Where'd you go? I couldn't find you yesterday! Did some friends pick you up?"

"Yeah, they did. Sorry I couldn't say goodbye. You were on the phone."

"That's alright, but I kinda missed you. It was nice to have someone else around for a change."

"Same here."

"Do you wanna catch up later? I'm practically free everyday and things get boring after a while."

"Sounds great, but I'm sorta grounded right now. For sneaking out."

"Well if you did it once, then you can do it again."

April laughed "I guess, so where do ya wanna meet? I know a great noodle shop where we can get some lunch."

"Sounds good to me!"

"And, Aaron, one more thing"

"Yeah?"

"Did you happen to find anything the night you helped me?"

"Like what exactly?"

"Like a knife or a fan?"

April heard Aaron take a deep breath and the reply came a little later than normal.

"…..Yes… I did"

"What's wrong? Do you still have it?"

"I don't know. I'll look for it. Steel came by late last night and she sorta chucked a whole lot of stuff out."

"Was the fan one of those things?"

"Maybe. I'll ask. So, see you when?"

"Hmmm, tomorrow. At lunch. It's Murikami's' noodle shop."

"Sounds great. I'll see you there!"

"Cool. See you tomorrow!"

And with that, she hung up.

_So Aaron may have the fan! That's lucky. I'd hate myself if I lost that forever!_ She thought.

"Now all I need to do is find a way to sneak out." She said to herself, then heard Splinter calling her for a training round.

Five hours later the boys returned, looking tired but not at all hurt. Raph actually looked disappointed his fun was over.

"Guys!", April greeted them cheerfully, "Did you find anything out?"

Leo shrugged "Ask Donnie, he managed to swipe a bunch of data storage devices or something like that. He's going to go check it out on his laptop."

"We just went to bash some 'bots" Raph added with a smile.

April rolled her eyes then headed towards Donnie's lab, to find him sitting in front of his laptop, typing furiously.

He smiled, blushed and said Hi when she walked in.

"Find anything yet?" She asked, sitting down next to him.

"Not….Yet" He managed, trying to concentrate on his work.

Suddenly a file opened, full of pictures and writing.

Donnie managed to get his laptop to translate most of it.

"Guys!" he called and they came rushing in.

His eyes quickly scanned over the words.

"It appears this weapon they are searching for is made out of the most flexible and strongest metal in the entire galaxy they know of. It appears to have the power to increase all of your abilities one hundred fold and can allow you to make any object out of metal with only a thought!"

"Woah!" Mikey whispered, "Imagine being able to make rocket launchers with your mind! Awesome! Dudes we have got to get this…..whatever!"

Donnie looked at Mikey.

"There's more too. It appears they need a host to be able to work, something about channeling its power. It also says that it has been on Earth longer than the Kraang originally thought and that there are only two.

The data shows that both have a host and out of the two, only one has been located."

He clicked on a file and a bunch of pictures popped up on the screen.

Aprils' heart skipped a beat as she recognized sho it was.

"Who is that guy?" Raph asked.

"He has an awesome scar, dudes!" Mikey pointed out the X-shaped scar on the boys' cheek, "I want one like that!"

Donnie seemed to notice April tense.

"Is there a problem, April?" He asked.

"I..I know him." Was all she said.

"You do? Well, then who is he?" Leo sounded impatient.

"He's the guy that saved my life. That's Aaron!"


	6. Chpt 6: Too much Talk, Not enough Punch

TMNT x OC: Claws and Shells

Chapter Six: Too much Talk, Not enough Punch.

Donnie looked at her, wide eyed.

"Wait, wait. You know the wielder of a highly dangerous alien weapon? And he knows you?! Do you release how messed up and dangerous that is?"

"Yeah, I do. Because I have four mutant ninja turtles for my only friends." April didn't look amused as she glared back at Donnie, who had become very uncomfortable.

His three brothers looked awkwardly at each other and backed away a few steps.

The two kept glaring at each other until Leo stepped forward in a bid to break the tension.

"It's not your fault, April. If he hadn't rescued you, the Kraang would have you by now and the fact that you know him means that you can keep him away from danger,"

He said, trying to make peace.

Out of the corner of his mouth, Leo hissed to his younger brother.

"_Don't be jealous, just work with it."_

Donnie gave a small nod but his eyes said he still wasn't happy.

"Right," Said Leo, "Now. We need to get that weapon away from the Kraang. Any ideas?"

He looked around at the faces of everyone.

"None? Okay then…..How about this. April, you meet up with him again and ask him about the weapon."

April face palmed "I can't walk up to a guy that rescued me and that I barely know and tell him he's being hunted by a race of alien robots-"

"With brains!" Mikey interrupted, only to earn a solid smack on the head from Raph.

April sighed and continued "Anyway, a race of robot aliens _**with brains,**_ because he has an alien weapon located on or in him somewhere. He'll think I'm whack and lock me up in an asylum."

"Then can't we just take the weapon?"

Donnie shook his head.

"It needs a host to function and once it has found its host, it can't leave it."

"Then I'll just have to warn him and hope he listens. He seemed like an open minded guy" April suggested, even under all the concern on losing the world to aliens, she desperately wanted an excuse to be able to go up to the surface and hang out with normal people, even if the turtles were still good fun.

Leo looked like he was thinking the suggestion through.

Then he sighed heavily and looked up.

"Aprils' suggestion is the only one we have, even though I don't like the thought of putting two major key pieces out in the open like that."

"I'll be fine, I can look after myself and Aaron, if I need to because he looks like he could do some serious damage." She remembered all the scars that had criss-crossed his body, and how wild he appeared when he rescued her a night ago. Not forgetting the weird décor, all those weapons and punching bags in his apartment.

"Fine, but at least two of us will be watching you and this, Aaron, guy." Leo crossed his arms to show he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Even in the daytime?

"Yes"

"Deal, but be careful"

Leo nodded "Good, now. When can you meet him?"

April smiled "Tomorrow lunch, at Murikamis' Noodle shop. Then we'll walk around town a bit then head back to the library. He needs to study for trig, as do I."

"Uhhhh, Okay?" He said unsurely, clearly expecting a different answer as she walked out of the room.

Donnie had an annoyed look on his face.

"Something tells me she already had that planned before this."

Aaron was punching a stuffed dummy in the training room. It was early in the morning, seven to be exact and he was just starting his training routine.

He had just pounding its head when he heard a familiar sound come from the main room.

He quickly wiped his face and cautiously pushed the door open, staying out of range of flying objects.

Taking a deep breath he stuck his head around the frame then quickly pulled it back as a wicked looking knife stuck its tip right through the frame, next to his head.

"Morning Steel!" He called cheerily, as his flat mate walked over to the door and pulled out the knife.

"Morning Aaron, Good to see you still have your reflexes in order." Her voice sounded confident and arrogant, but Aaron knew better.

"What would you like for breakfast?" He asked as he headed to the kitchen, his friend, dropping down on the couch.

"Surprise me"

"You're in a strange mood. Rough night?"

"Yeah, too much talking, not enough hitting stuff."

"That weird man back again, the one looking for men?"

"Yeah, him. I call him The Teapot, 'cause of all that metal on him. Idiot."

"So what's the deal? You gonna give him what he wants? I hear he has money and weapons."

"Pah, we have plenty of both."

"Then why do you even keep him?"

"Because he has skills that can prove to be useful. Plus, his own men aren't even men. They're monsters, especially his daughter. She would be a great Claw."

"Huh? Really? So, what your saying is that if he wants' your fighters, he has to give you his daughter, his men/monsters and teach you some skills?"

"Yes."

"Why the monsters?"

"They'll be Hallows' Eve entertainment."

Aaron frowned as he dished up some food and presented it to her.

"You are actually still running the Coliseum? I thought the police would have busted the place by now."

"I spread the word about where its new location is." She grinned between mouthfuls, "Besides, if the police show up, we'll have even more entertainment."

"Okay, then. If you say so. You are the boss anyway."

"That's right."

"Anyway, I'm meeting someone today so you've got the place to yourself, that alright with you Steel?"

"Yup, I'm not staying here much anyway. I have business."

Aaron shivered at the word as he headed off to have a shower.

He had lived with Steel long enough to know what she meant but he never got over it.

The girl had a saying that she asked any new foe she faced.

"_Would you be insane enough to fight a panther?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Then you're insane enough to fight me."_

**Noon.**

April had left the sewer, with the promise of Leo and Raph watching her.

Even though she looked around at the rooftops, she couldn't see them anywhere.

She tried to forget about everything that she had just learned and to try and focus on the task at hand.

Enjoying herself with Aaron.

She quickly spied the Noodle Shop and headed straight for it, hoping Aaron would find it.

She walked inside and greeted the chef, Murikami.

"Konnichiwa, Murikami-san!"

"Ahh! April-san! So good to hear from you!"

"Likewise, Murikami-san!"

Suddenly she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

It was Aaron.

"Hey April! Glad to see you could make it."

"Hey Aaron. Same here."

"What will it be today, April-san?" Murikami asked.

"Pizza-Gyoza, please"

Aaron looked at her. "Pizza-Geyoza? What's that?"

"Pizza dumplings. Murikami-san invented it"

"Well then, make it two! I like to try new foods."

While the chef was busy cooking there meal, Aaron mentioned something that made April stiffen.

"You know those guys that attacked you?" He said in a low voice.

"Yeah" April sounded uncertain at where this was going.

"Would you believe me if I said they're robots?"

April flinched and looked at Aaron then looked around to see if anyone else was listening.

"Yes" Came the reply, it was either earn his trust or remain alone.

"You would?"

"Yes, I would because they took my dad. They also have pink, brainy aliens inside them that sound like pigs."

He looked at her strangely

"I take it you've met them before then. So, they kidnapped your Dad?"

"Yes, but the only reason they did it was because they want to catch me."

April took a deep breath and readied herself for what she was going to say next.

"And now they want you too."


	7. Chapter 7: Trust me Not

TMNT x OC: Claws and Shells

Chapter Seven: Trust me

Aaron sat in a shocked silence before finally answering.

"They do?" His eyes narrowed in suspicion, something dangerous flashed in them.

"How do you know this?"

"Some…..friends of mine infiltrated their lair and brought back a flash-drive with some data on it. One of the files contained pictures and notes of you." That was as close to the truth April dared go.

"Hmmm." Aaron was in deep thought.

Finally "Why do they want me?"

"Because the information shows you have some kind of weapon with you that they want."

Aaron opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Murikami-san serving up the steaming pizza-gyoza on a long wooden platter.

Aaron sniffed one then promptly shoved it in his mouth.

"Mmm-mmmmm! This is delicious! Arigato Murikami-san!"

Between mouthfuls Aaron struck up a conversation with the chef asking how he ended up blind and mainly just praising him for his amazing work.

This left April to figure out what to do next.

After lunch was over, Aaron paid for the full meal, then asked her what she wanted to do now.

"I was thinking about hanging around in town." She suggested.

Aaron shrugged, "Sure. I needed to get a few things for a friend anyway. Got any places in mind?"

"Yeah, but they're a decent walk away."

"So? I'm 18. I have my restricted license and a car. We'll get there in no time."

He then showed her a sleek black ute with tinted windows.

"Wow." Was all April managed to say.

Aaron just grinned and opened the door for her.

She hopped in as Aaron took up the wheel and pulled out onto the road.

In her mirror she caught a glimpse of Leo and Raph, trying to keep up with the vehicle before disappearing behind a watertank.

It was 5:00pm by the time they arrived at the library but it had closed so Aaron suggested they find a place to get dinner.

April felt a bit sorry for Leo and Raph, who had had to follow her all day so she suggested that they go get pizza, six different flavours.

Aaron had just laughed and added a seventh to the order.

Aaron had parked his car and they had gotten out when Aprils phone rang.

"You can stay with the car if you want. I'll go grab the food."

"Okay" April yelled after him and then answered the phone.

"Hey April, It's Leo." He sounded urgent, "You need to get out of there NOW"

"Why?"

"Raph scouted around a bit and saw at least five Kraang vans heading towards your location, maybe more but we're not sure. You and Aaron need to get out now."

April spotted Aaron coming back, arms loaded with pizza boxes.

"Okay, but where too? I can't bring him back to the lair!"

"I know, I know. I'm working on that. Donnie said that the Kraang are tracking the weapons signal. Have you asked him about that yet?"

"No, I haven't! I've kinda been busy, not freaking him out that he has some alien weapon on him that the Kraang are tracking!"

"Umm, April….." Leo said

"What?" She snapped back.

"Aaron's behind you."

April whipped around to find Aaron standing there, the pizza boxes in the car, with an unreadable expression.

"Ahhhh, I can explain?" Was all she could manage along with a forced smile.

"You better." He growled, _like actually growled. _It was deep and throaty, like a lion or a tiger.

April snapped back to her senses. "I will when we're in the car. The Kraang are coming for you!"

He gave a blank look.

"The robot brain things"

"Oh."

Aaron had just started the engine when two white vans came swerving around the corner.

_Kraang vans._ April thought with horror.

"Aaron.." She warned as they pulled up alongside the vehicle.

"I know."

He flicked a switch on the dash board and suddenly the two vans dropped back, swerving, then crashed into one another, exploding in a ball of fire.

Without warning, Aaron stepped on the gas and the ute lurched forward, speeding away from the fireball.

April looked back.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I believe you should be answering questions, not asking them." Aaron said in a level tone, hiding a small hint of annoyance.

"First, Why are the Kraang hunting me? And do tell the truth please. I hate liars"

April didn't like the way his tone dropped when he said his last sentence.

"Fine, My friends found out that you're a host for a highly dangerous alien weapon. It can change shape with a thought, is stronger than a diamond and is as flexible and quicksilver. The Kraang are apparently tracking you using a signal the weapon is putting out."

It was brief but it highlighted the main points.

Aaron stayed silent until three more vans showed up, two behind and one in-front.

He gritted his teeth and continued straight at the oncoming vehicle.

"Aaron, what are you doing?" April was starting to panic.

"Trust me"

That phrase always seemed to have a bad ending.

Just as the two vehicles seemed about to collide, Aaron swerved to the left, narrowly missing a lamppost and making the other vehicle take out one of the vans that hadn't been able to move out of the way in time.

However, the cars' momentum made it hard for Aaron to straighten up and it hit the corner of a building, jolting April forward and making Aaron hit his head hard against the steering wheel.

The remaining van pulled up behind the wreck of the ute as April jumped out and ran to check on Aaron, who was looking dazed and was bleeding from a long cut above his right eye.

"Aaron are you okay?" April shook him.

"Uh, yeah….yeah, I think….I'll…be fine" He seemed to be struggling to stay awake and as the Kraang closed in he pressed something cold into her hand.

"Keep 'em away" He muttered before he closed his eyes and leaned back on his seat.

April looked down to see her tessen, folded neatly, pressed into her palm.

"Deal" She muttered then turned and faced the Kraang, flashing her tessen at them.

The Kraang stopped then aimed their blasters at her.

"Uh-oh" Was all she said until two shadowy shapes leapt down.

"Booyakasha!" Yelled Mikey as he twirled his nunchucks, dropping two Kraang droids and kicking down another.

Raph had a more brutal approach, dropping from above and stabbing one droid before leaping to the next and striking it in the head.

"Guys! Man am I glad to see you!"

"Like wise, April." Raph replied before dropping another Kraang with a direct throw between its eyes with his sai.

It took merely minutes before all the droids had been disabled, when the Shellraiser swerved round a corner and stopped next to the carnage.

Leo leapt out, katana blades brandished, but then he lowered them as he saw there wasn't anything left to chop.

"Raph, you said you'd leave me some!"

"I don't share my toys, Leo. You should know that!"

"Children, please!" Donatello stepped out of the handmade vehicle and waved his hands, "We have injured personnel here!" He waved towards the car and April, before rushing over to see if April was okay.

"I'm fine Donnie! It's Aaron that needs to be treated; he hit his head badly on the wheel when he crashed."

"Okay, April. I'm just being cautious. Now lets see."

Donnie examined Aarons head-wound and frowned.

"Raph, Leo. Help me get him out, he needs proper treatment back at the Lair."

Leo made forward to help but got blocked by Raph.

"What?! We're bringing him back to the Lair? Hello, he's being tracked! Besides he'll freak out if he see's us! We can't bring him back!"

April walked up to Raph and looked him in the eye, daring him to challenge her.

"Yes, we can."

Raph leaned back, eyes wide and hands up in apology.

"Sorry, jeez.. I was just saying.." He muttered.

"Haha! Shame Raph! You got owned by a girl!" Mikey laughed

April whirled on Mikey.

"You got a problem?" She asked, her voice dripping toxic honey.

"No Ma'am" Mikey squeaked in terror.

After Leo, Raph and Mikey had loaded Aaron and the pizza into the Shellraiser the headed off towards the Lair.

"I think we're clear guys," Donnie reported, "My scan can't pick up anymore Kraang, looks like we're good to go."

"That's just what we need" Leo said as he drove the Shellraiser down into the subway, via hidden door.

They cruised up to the Lairs' entrance and carefully carried Aaron out and laid him down on the couch.

Splinter walked in to see what all the fuss was about and his expression changed to surprise and suspicion when he saw Aaron.

"Who is this?" He asked.

April looked up, startled.

"This is Aaron. He saved my life from the Kraang and is also being hunted by the Kraang. He helped me out today too but hurt himself in the process."

She looked down at his calm form lying there as Donatello dressed his head wound.

"And I guess it's my turn to repay him.." She murmered.


	8. Chapter 8: Mental Health

TMNT x OC: Claws and Shells

Chapter Eight: Mental Health  
-

Aaron slowly rose to consciousness, his head throbbing in the distant darkness.

He could hear faint voices around him.

"I don't see why we brought him back here, What happens if he wakes up?"

"He won't wake up, Raph. I told you, an injury to the head like that would take at least another hour to be able to wake up from"

"So? What about when he does?"

"We can deal with that when it happens"

"Besides Raph, he got PIZZA!"

Aaron lay still, his military training from Steel kicking in.

He carefully tuned his other senses to figure out where he was, who he was dealing with and what might be happening, while silently cursing about his irresponsible driving and the mark on his shiny new ute as he lay there relaxed but slightly tensed in case of attack.

"Guys, chill. Aaron won't hurt you…I think."

That was Aprils' voice! She sounded fine and appeared to know the other voices.

'_One reason not to attack' _He though as he lay there and listened, '_Though why are they afraid I'll freak out? They're friends of April so they should be able to help me with the Kraang'_

Aaron then heard a sigh escape followed by a muffled 'Fine' then the thump of heavy footsteps as they walked off in a huff.

Then a new voice spoke, deep and calm, something Aaron had never heard before and he _missed._

"My sons, let us not be to hasty in our decisions. This boy, April claims, rescued her from the Kraang and now appears to know the Kraang as well. I believe we should give this poor boy a chance, he looks like he needs one." His tone dropped at the last sentence and Aaron flinched as a furry hand traced over his scar on his cheek.

It was warm and soft and brought back memories of his own family, previously locked away by his own mind.

They had been locked away for good reason, Steel didn't want any previous emotions overcoming his training as her second-in-command.

The emotions that came with them threatened to overcome him and he bolted upright, gasping heavily, a hand on his head.

The figure near him didn't move but he heard April get up and sit down next to him.

She put a hand on his shoulder and had a worried expression on his face.

"Aaron are you okay? You should lie down, you had quite a hit on your head."

Aaron waved a hand at her, the other feeling the bandage over his gash.

"Nah, I'll be fine. I've had worse." He muttered looking down.

"Okay then." April sounded hesitant.

A meaningful cough sounded behind her and her face changed to surprise and guilt.

"Umm, Aaron, You remember how I told you I had _some friends _break into the Kraang labs?"

"Yeah"

"This is there place and you'll get to meet them shortly, just, ahh…."

"What?"

"Don't freak out please, it offends them."

Aaron nodded "Sure! Anyone who helps me out deserves to be treated well"

April smiled faintly "Still, they aren't exactly what you'd think."

Aaron decided to heed Aprils' warning and readied himself for what would come next.

"Aaron", Said April, moving out of his line of sight and swinging an arm at the five figures standing behind them, "These are my friends"

At first, Aaron thought it was the lighting that made four of them look green as they stood there, obviously uncomfortable, but as he looked closer he picked up small differences.

No nose or ears, their skin different shades of green and had some sort of armour over their chests, yet all were armed with ninja weapons and all wore masks.

They all looked at one another, finally their gazes came to rest on the blue masked one.

"What? Me? Come on!" He complained as he saw them all looking at him.

"You're the leader, Leo" Said the one with the red mask, before giving him a hard shove forward.

"Woah, hey! Thanks Raph" He muttered before he turned to face Aaron, embarrassment showing on his face.

Aarons eyes began to widen but he quickly fought it down, remembering what April had said.

"Uh, Hi, Leo is it?" He asked cautiously.

The thing looked surprised at being addressed first then quickly regained himself.

"Yeah, it's Leo, short for Leonardo," He then turned side on and swept his arm towards the ones standing behind him.

"And these are my brothers, Donnie, Mikey and Raph" He pointed out each turtle, all with a different colour: Purple, Orange and Red.

Then he pointed to the figure that had brushed Aarons' cheek. He was tall and dressed in a faded red gown but the strangest bit was that he appeared to be a rat, with brown, white and black markings and bright red or pink eyes.

"This is our Sensei and Father, Master Splinter."

Leo turned back to Aaron "And you are Aaron? April told us about you."

"She did? Then you must be her friends she mentioned, the ones that broke into the Kraang facility."

"Yes"

An awkward silence stretched out, both of them thinking about what to say.

Finally Aarons' curiosity got the better of him.

"No offence but what are you?" He asked hesitantly.

Leo looked up at his sensei and his brothers before answering.

"We're Mutant Ninja Turtles" He cringed, expecting a reaction.

"Really? How did it happen?"

"We were exposed to some mutagen ooze from the Kraang a long time ago and Splinter trained us in the way of the ninja." Leo seemed to be doing most of the talking.

"Oh" was all Aaron said.

"That's it?" Donatello walked over, "You're not going to freak out or attack us?"

Aaron looked startled by his outburst and April rushed to his aid.

"Donnie! Give him a break, I thought you guys hated people freaking out!"

"Yeah but it's natural for them, but this guy, he hasn't even reacted!"

"Hey guys if it helps, I am freaking out, just inside my head…"

"That's probably not good for his mental health" Raph muttered.

April and Donnie continued to argue so Aaron got up and headed for the Lair's entrance.

"Yo dude! Where ya going?" A voice called out behind him.

Aaron turned around and came face to face with the orange masked mutant.

"I'm leaving."

"Why?" Mikey asked, looking sad.

"'Cause I'm needed elsewhere and I doesn't look like I'm welcome here."

He indicated towards the others all watching the argument between Donnie and April.

It now appeared Donnie was trying to apologized to April, who wasn't taking it.

"But I want you here! It'll be cool to have another bro! Besides, Donnie said that head wound will make you dizzy or something" He emphasized his point by twirling his fingers around his head and stumbling around.

Aaron laughed "You're one cool turtle, Mikey! Maybe I will stay, but not for long Okay?"

Mikeys' face broke into a huge smile "Sweet!"

Then grabbed Aarons arm and pulled him away.

"Come check out my room! I'll introduce you to my toes!"

After the argument was over and Donnie had repeatedly apologized to April, Leo tried to find Aaron.

"Where'd he go?" He asked Raph, who just shrugged then went to feed Spike.

Leo sighed "Fine I'll just go find him by myself."

Leo eventually found them talking in Mikeys room, Mikey showing him back flips and talking about how much he loved pizza while Aaron just sat and watched and listened.

Leo was amazed at how fast Mikey had gotten to know Aaron. They were just chatting away like they had known each other forever!

Poor Mikey needed a new friend after the betrayal of Bradford and Aaron seemed to fit the gap perfectly.

Aaron saw Leo standing in the doorway and called out.

"Hey Leo! What's up!" He waved and Mikey stopped performing cartwheels and flips long enough to tell his older bro how awesome Aaron was.

Leo couldn't help but smile at his younger brothers excitement but he quickly interrupted by telling Aaron that Donnie wanted to see him.

Aaron nodded and walked over to Leo, asking him if he could show the way, Mikey trailing behind.

After arriving at Donnies' lab, Aaron asked what the problem was.

"I just want to check your wound. It appeared pretty bad and I estimated you wouldn't wake up for another hour but you did so I just want to look."

"Go ahead. I'm used to this sort of stuff" Aaron said as Donnie unwrapped the bandages from his head.

Donnie paused "What do you mean 'Used to this?'"

"Oh, I've had a lot of knocks to the head so I've kinda gotten used to it. A blow that'll put a normal person out for one hour will only put me out by half an hour, less if it isn't a clean blow."

The three brother looked back at him, disbelief etched on their faces but they didn't say anything.

Mikey then poked the scar on his cheek while Donnie continued unwrapping.

"Where'd you get this? It's awesome!" He said.

"A friend"

"What kind of friend is that? I mean, it's an awesome scar but still. Who would hurt their friend?"

"Oh, we were just training and I let her get to close and before you know it BAM! I had a scar on my cheek. But you're right, Mikey. It is pretty cool!"


	9. Chapter 9: Intermission

TMNT x OC: Claws and Shells

Chapter 9: Intermission

Aaron and the turtles got on well together after that night.  
He would be a spy of theirs topside and could go with April when she wanted to go outside and in return Splinter would teach Aaron some ninjitsu skills to help defend himself.  
However, what Splinter and the others didn't know, was that Aaron had been repeatedly trained in multiple martial arts thanks to Steel and her military training.  
So, you can imagine how frustrating it is to have to go over the same drills you have completed four hundred times already.

"Aaron! Straighten your back! And keep that foot tucked in!"

"Hai, Sensei"

"Not like that, like Donatello!"

"I'm trying Sensei!"

"No you are not! Harder!"

"…Hai,…Sensei…"  
After what seemed like forever, Master Splinter called the training to a close.  
Aaron was glad he could stop the tiresome routine.  
'_I mean, I can do all the exercises he is teaching me but that would just raise more questions, better to stay low for now and put up with it..'_

He thought to himself as he walked towards the bathroom, hoping to wash his sweaty face.

Looking at himself in the mirror he took in what he saw.  
A determined yet tired, black teenager with a pale X-shaped scar on his cheek and a rhinos head shaven above his right ear with a gold piercing as the eye. Deep warm brown eyes set into his face.  
He sighed and dried his face on a towel. He could never remember what he looked like without the scar.  
It had grown into his face, his mind and his memories.  
It also brought unwanted attention. Aaron was the type of guy who preferred to go by unnoticed, the scar made it harder.  
He had quickly perfected the art of moving through large crowds unnoticed, a technique known to few.  
It was a certain way the person had to move that made it hard for an eye to 'grip' onto them. Most of the time the persons gaze slid off or just focused on something else.

There was a knock at the door.  
"Yo, Aaron! Ya'll right in there, dude?"

Aaron hung up his towel and opened the door.

"Yeah, I'm good Mikey. I was just thinking."

Mikey made a face. "Uggh, don't do that dude or you'll end up like Donnie. All nerdy and stuff"  
Aaron chuckled and walked off with Mikey.

**Two Hours Later**

Aaron had managed to persuade Splinter to allow him to go home to his flat, even though he was eighteen and didn't really need permission but you don't say that to a master of ninjitsu.  
It had taken quite a lot of cunning and wit but Splinter eventually gave in.  
Mikey had nearly burst with joy.

"Dude, that's awesome! I can come to your place and we can eat pizza and watch scary movies and have a pillow fight and eat more pizza-"

Aaron rested a hand on the youngest turtles shoulder.

"Sorry, Mikey, but I've already got a flat-mate who tends to be….strung too tight. Having you around would only freak her out and probably lead to some nasty consequences. Besides, I was thinking maybe April would like to stay with me, you know, if she ever gets bored with mutant ninja turtles."

Aaron glanced at April who looked surprised.  
She quickly looked around at everyone, "Uh, yeah thanks. It would be nice to hang with some humans again, but not now, sorry." She was clearly embarrassed that Aaron had put her in the spotlight but Mikey quickly took it the attention away.  
"So I won't be able to come 'round your place, EVER?" He had his puppy face on.

"What? No! You'll be able to come round sometime, just not now. I'll come get you guys or send you a message when you can."

He then said his goodbyes left the sewer and headed home.

"Steel! I'm back!" Aaron called as he hesitantly opened the door, expecting a knife or something equally sharp to embed itself between his eyes.  
However his only response was silence.  
He opened the door wider and looked around.  
No sign of a mess, no new or bloody weapons, yep she wasn't home yet.  
He walked inside, dumping his jacket on the couch then walked over to the table to pick up the book he had been reading.  
His eyes landed on a row of five photographs lying in a cleared space. There was a hastily scribbled note next to it, showing some calculations.

"Each target worth $3.6 million. Bonus for 'memorable' display" Aaron read the note out loud, realizing to late it wasn't his business. Steel would flay him if she found out.  
Still, it wouldn't hurt to have the First Aid kit ready because when Steel was asked to make something 'memorable' she usually over-did it.  
His eyes found his book and he picked it up, revealing something sharp and metallic underneath.  
He carefully picked it up and studied it before realizing what it was.  
It was one of Master Splinters throwing stars. The symbol in the middle was unforgettable. Mikey had shown him them the other day and Raph had demonstrated how to use them by trying to throw them between the gap in Donnies teeth.  
But what is Steel doing with one of those?

Aaron frowned, it couldn't be good. He would ask her later, in the mean-time he should probably figure out where to put everything for when the turtles come round. He wouldn't want Donnie taking apart his computer system, or Raph trying out all the different weapons or holographic training room.  
And Mikey….

Aaron shuddered at the thought.

A yawn escaped from his mouth as he sat down on the designer couch and turned the T.V on.  
"I'll need to work on my stamina" He mumbled to himself, jotting that reminder down on his mental notepad.

The wind whistled past Leo's face as he and his brothers ran across the New York rooftops on their nightly patrol.  
"Looks pretty quiet tonight, Leo" Calls Donnie.

"The Kraang are never quiet" Leo replied, halting at the edge of a rooftop.

"Pah, whatever, Leo. I'm bored, lets just go smash them." Raph said eagerly.  
"No, Raph. If we attack the Kraang without a good excuse they'll have a reason to hunt us down!"

"Aren't they already doing that?"

"Yeah but-Arrgh, you know what I mean!"

"I thought you were being chicken. Besides, they're aliens. They don't need a reason to attack us or Earth."

Leo rolled his eyes. Raph could be so annoying.

"Look, we'll check the East side. Then if we don't find anything, we'll head home. No arguments."

His brothers groaned but followed behind.

An evil smile lit up her face as she watched the strange green people go. The Shredders daughter, Karai, had told her about them.  
They were turtles, mutant turtles that knew ninjitsu.  
It was about time she met them in person.  
Activating her shadow mode on her bracelet, she snuck out after them, her eyes glinting dangerously.  
Leo was disappointed. They hadn't run into anything tonight!  
Even though part of him was glad, the other part wanted to kick something in the face.  
He sighed "Lets head home guys. Nothing interesting happening anywhere right now."  
The others just groaned.

"Come on." Leo walked past them, jumping up onto a water tower with Mikey and Donnie following behind.  
"Gah! Why wasn't there anything to smash tonight!" Raph vented his anger.

He picked up the thump of someone landing on the water tower.

"I'm coming, Leo! Just relax a bit." He snarled.

He got no response. Strange.

"Leo?" He asked, turning to face the figure on the water tower.  
He instantly realized it was to thin to be Leo.  
"Karai?" He half asked, half growled.

"Nope" Came the figures voice, deep, female but unnaturally cold.  
Raph drew his sais.

"Heh, looks like I'll be able to smash some skulls after all!" He grinned.

"Don't count on it" Said the figure, as something silver flashed in her hand.

Raph barely managed to pick out what it was before jerking his head aside as a_ shuriken _flashed by, embedding itself in the stone behind him.  
Raph was astonished; he had seen her raise her hand, but not actually throw it. Only his instincts had saved him in time.

"Who are you?" He asked, now more cautious than before.  
The figure laughed, high and brittle, then leapt off the tower with the grace of a cat.

The figure approached him, coming into the light from the moon.

"I'm Steel." The figure stopped a metre away from him, "And you are, Raph?"

"How'd you know?" He studied her warily. Black track-pants, white sports top, leather jacket, chain belt, crazy smile, and sort of vibe that gave you the feeling you shouldn't even be alive.

_Definitely don't under-estimate her _Raph thought.

"I over-heard your brothers talking"

"So you've been following us.." Raph said through gritted teeth.  
The girl smirked "Yeah, though I thought you knew that, being ninjas and all"  
Raphs' anger continued to grow, she was purposely winding him up and he could NOT let that happen.  
He sheathed his sais and drew in a calming breath, "Look, sweetheart, I'd love to stay and chat but this ninjas got work to do, so I'll be off now"  
Steel frowned, she was clearly in the mood for a fight. But strangely enough, Raph wasn't. The only thing he felt was the need to _get the shell outta here._

"Raph! What's the hold-up?" Mikeys voice rang through the tense air.

Steels eyes flicked towards the source. Was she going to leave?

"Yo, Raph!" Mikey flipped over the water tower roof, "Why were you taking so long?"  
Then his eyes found Steel and he whipped out his nunchucks, smile gone. He obviously got the same vibe because Mikey regarded everyone as a friend first-up, and obviously an enemy later on.  
Leo and Donnie came next, both weapons drawn. They landed next to Raph.

Leo pointed his sword towards Steel "Who are you and what are you doing?"  
Instant hostile approach, Check.  
Steel managed a small smile "Name's Steel and don't worry, I'm leaving."  
With that she turned around and vanished into the shadows.  
Leo lowered his swords, eyes searching for any unusual signs before turning to Raph.

"Explain." He ordered.

Raph opened his mouth to argue this was nothing like Leo and Karai but was tackled aside by Mikey yelling "Look Out!"  
They hit the ground hard, coupled with the fact Raph hit Mikey on the head for tackling him in the first place.

"What the shell, Mikey?" Raph was furious. He turned to Leo and Donnie for support but found them both staring at another three more shuriken embedded in the place Raphs head had been in a moment before.  
Raph looked back at Mikey in disbelief and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Thank me later." Mikey grumbled as he heaved himself to his feet.

"Come on," Leo said, surveying the area, "We need to get back home. We can't afford to stay out in the open like this." He headed down to the nearest manhole cover, the others following without complaint.

The last thing Raph did before he went down the tunnel was look back up.

And he would swear he saw someone looking back down at him.


End file.
